Andie Jackson e os meiosangues
by Andie Jacksonn
Summary: Andie é uma garota de 14 anos com muitos problemas. Sua mãe morreu e ela está em um juizado que não sabe o que fazer com ela. até que ela descobre o que realmente aconteceu com seu pai.


Os personagens de Percy Jackson pertencem ao fantástico autor Rick Riordan. Eu apenas os peguei emprestados...

Minha primeira Fic, comentem por favor e me deem dicas também...

Fanfic para quem leu os cinco volumes da série Percy Jackson E Os Olimpianos.

**Capítulo 1: Minha mãe me dá o telefone de um deus.**

O dia começou muito estranho, e está terminando mais estranho ainda.

Eu estava no juizado de menores, ou algum lugar para onde eles levam crianças que não tem mais para onde ir. Não sou uma criança sem teto, o.k.? Ou pelo menos acho que não. Minha mãe morreu há dois dias e não sei o que vou fazer agora. E pelo jeito quem está no controle desse lugar também não sabe o que fazer comigo.

Eu e minha mãe nos mudamos para Los Angeles há sete anos, minha família ou o pouco que resta dela mora em New York, e quando eu digo família, e eu quero dizer a prima da minha mãe e o filho dela, meu priminho Percy. Priminho é apelido, Percy é três anos mais velho que eu. Mas depois que saímos de New York, nunca mais tivemos contato com eles, na verdade eu nem sei para qual telefone ligaria se precisasse contatá-los.

O responsável por esse lugar está vindo em minha direção, se ele vier tentar saber se eu tenho algum parente por aqui de novo, eu acho que vou...

Está bem, eu não sei o que vou fazer, mas faço alguma coisa, com certeza. O diretor está chegando:

- Senhorita Jackson, poderia me informar o telefone de seu pai?

Eu já ia dar uma resposta bem dada, porque já havia dito á ele que nunca conheci meu pai, mas algo se ativou na minha mente, acho que por causa de tudo que aconteceu, aquela sensação de saber nada mais seria igual, bloqueei essa lembrança.

Minha mãe ainda estava no hospital, ela começou a me dizer que fez tudo aquilo para me proteger, além de me preparar e acho que ela estava se referindo ás aulas que ela havia me colocado e que não me davam tempo de fazer mais nada, nem qualquer coisa que um adolescente de 14 anos faria. Eu fazia aulas de natação, baseball (mas isso é o que eu mais gosto de fazer), esgrima, equitação, e até arco e flecha (felizmente eu a fiz desistir dessa ideia), sem contar as aulas sobre mitologia. E não me pergunte por que ela queria que eu estudasse os deuses gregos. Latim não é uma matéria tão importante assim, para precisar de aulas particulares. Minha mãe estava me deixando maluca e acho que esse foi um dos motivos pelo qual ela brigou com a tia Sally, mãe do Percy há sete anos, isso, além das brigas que envolviam meu pai, a tia Sally não concordava com ela sobre eu estudar tanto. Fala sério, eu tenho dislexia. Deveria estudar menos.

Mas voltando ao assunto, ela me disse que um dia eu entenderia e disse também que depois que ela morresse que eu deveria procurar pelo meu pai, e achei que ela deveria estar mesmo doente porque eu não sabia nem o nome dele. Eu estava prestes a dizer isso á minha mãe, que ela estava ficando louca, quando, antes que eu protestasse, ela me pediu para pegar um cartão que estava em sua bolsa. Era um cartão branco com letras douradas, e apesar da dislexia, li com muita facilidade o que estava escrito, parecia que havia sido feito para mim, ou para alguém com dislexia, assim como eu. Estava escrito assim:

Hermes

Mensageiro dos deuses

Olimpo

E embaixo o telefone para contato.

Isso só podia ser brincadeira, minha mãe deveria estar ficando louca mesmo, dessa vez eu disse isso a ela, e rimos juntas. Hermes? Um dos deuses olimpianos? Chega a ser engraçado mesmo.

Esse episódio aconteceu antes da minha mãe morrer.

Quando o diretor, delegado, responsável ou sei lá o quê me fez essa pergunta, lembrei-me que havia guardado o tal cartão e disse ao diretor ou responsável ou delegado:

- Acho que talvez, eu consiga falar com um colega do meu pai, e assim ele venha aqui.

O tal diretor adorou essa ideia, porque assim poderia se livrar de mim, e também não achei ruim, e apesar da ideia ser delirante, quem sabe, eu poderia pelo menos saber algo do meu pai, saber por que ele nos deixou, e também por que eu tenho uma vaga lembrança dele, e de seus olhos _ que tenho certeza que se parecem com os meus_. E sei disso porque ninguém na minha família tem olhos como os meus. E não porque eu realmente me lembro.

Pedi ao diretor que me deixasse fazer a ligação em um telefone público, e disse que isso era importante, além de um monte de mentiras sentimentais. E pior que ele acreditou.

Ás vezes que acho que deveria ser atriz, minha mãe sempre me dizia isso. E casualmente eu concordo.

Então eu fui até o telefone público com uma parte de mim sabendo que isso era loucura. Hermes? Mensageiro dos deuses? Impossível. E a outra parte dizendo que aquilo poderia ser possível porque coisas estranhas sempre aconteceram comigo.

Admito, eu fiquei nervosa, e me xinguei mentalmente por isso, não existiam motivos para ficar apreensiva. Eu disse apreensiva? Parece que as aulas com minha mãe fizeram efeito. Disquei o número no cartão e esperei, chamou duas vezes, a voz de uma mulher soou ao telefone:

- O Sr. Hermes não pode atender no momento, por favor, deixe o seu recado, e se for algo importante ou interessante, nós retornaremos. Martha, secretária Sênior e a mais importante do deus dos viajantes, dos ladrões, dos médicos e também...

E antes que ela completasse a frase, a voz de um homem interrompeu o que a mulher estava dizendo, assim:

- Até parece que você é a mais importante por aqui, era somente para dizer a caixa postal, e não ficar se promovendo para o deus que estiver ligando, porque todo mundo sabe que _eu_ sou o mais importante para Hermes, agora desligue, para que deixem logo o recado.

- Você não está acima de mim, George. E por falar em ligação, os deuses sempre são impacientes, porque esse ainda não desligou?

- você tem razão Martha, esse ainda não desligou, deve ser um deus menor...

E foi nesse momento que eu percebi que esses dois estavam falando de mim, eu estava me divertindo com a discursão deles, algo que não acontecia desde que minha mãe havia morrido, não tinha muito tempo, mas achei que fosse demorar mais a voltar a sorrir. Senti-me culpada por ter me divertido e resolvi me intrometer, apesar de não ter sentido aquela história de deuses, não importava se fossem grandes ou menores:

- Oi...- e percebi que não sabia o que dizer então me decidi pela verdade,- minha mãe me deu esse telefone, e disse que assim eu iria conseguir me contatar com meu pai - se essas pessoas acreditavam nos deuses olimpianos, poderiam acreditar na minha história.

-Eu ainda não entendi o porquê da minha mãe ter me dado o cartão e eu só liguei porque ela morreu há dois dias.

Não ouvi resposta, foi estranho dizer isso para gente que eu não conhecia, já que era tão particular e louco, estava prestes a desligar o telefone, quando ouvi um som ao fundo, ou melhor, uma conversa.

Aquela mulher e o homem, com uma terceira pessoa. Descobri ser um homem também. Talvez fosse o tal Hermes, e quem sabe ele soubesse algo sobre o meu pai. A mulher repetia o que eu havia acabado de dizer ao outro homem, depois que ela acabou o telefone silenciou.

Achei que a ligação poderia ter caído, somente perguntei para ter certeza:

-Alô? Tem alguém aí?

Não posso explicar como fiquei aliviada quando a mulher respondeu:

- Querida, desculpe-me a demora. Será que você poderia me responder apenas algumas perguntas?

– Claro que sim - respondi.

– Você disse que a sua mãe morreu não é?

– Sim – respondi novamente. E para minha surpresa, ela perguntou:

– Andie, é você?

– Sou eu, mas como você sabe? Eu não lhe disse meu nome. Eu sei que seu nome é Martha, mas quem é você de verdade?

– Desculpe Andie, vai ter tempo de fazer qualquer pergunta depois. Onde você está querida?

– Em Los Angeles, em um juizado em Beverly Hills.

A mulher não tinha respondido nenhuma das minhas perguntas, mas sentia que podia acreditar nela, dizer-lhe a verdade. Algo me dizia que ela poderia me ajudar.

– Andie, você sabe para quem ligou? Conhece mitologia grega?

– Conheço mitologia grega sim, mas eu ainda não sei para quem liguei. No cartão estava escrito Hermes, mensageiro dos deuses. Se não me engano, ele é um dos doze olimpianos, mas isso não é real, é somente uma crença de três mil anos atrás.

Minha mãe me contava histórias desde criança, meus preferidos são Hermes, o do cartão. Quando era criança queria uma sandália que voasse como a dele. E Hades, gosto dele porque ele sempre era incompreendido e tinha muitos problemas. Apesar de ser um deus, a vida dele parecia pior que a minha.

– Sinto que vou desapontá-la Andie, mas os deuses são reais, você ligou para o deus Hermes.

Agora eu peço que você volte para dentro do juizado que já estamos chegando.

– Isso é loucura – eu disse –, e se fosse verdade, não acredito que estou sequer cogitando essa ideia, o que o deus Hermes tem haver com isso?

Martha explicou calmamente, até carinhosamente, como se o que ela dissesse fosse mudar minha vida. E levei um choque ao ouvir:

– Andie, Hermes é seu pai.


End file.
